The Days are a Death Wish
by staccato spurts
Summary: The girls of Westchester all have their own secrets, some they'd die for to keep private. But when someone goes digging around in the past, the girls are tested of how far they'd go to save themselves. / "The Devil has a name, and it's Derrick Harrington." / Dark!AU Rated T
1. And the Snakes Start to Sing

**_And the Snakes Start to Sing_**

* * *

><p>Focus. The ball was coming closer and closer; the blonde released a shaky breath before striking at the blindingly yellow ball, smashing it across the court and winning yet another match. She held a clenched fist up in the air, a smile on her elegant face. Like her arm, her features were striking. She carried poise and grace as she walked off the court and towards her challenger.<p>

Josh Hotz raised his arm for a high five, which she promptly ignored. Instead she went for the handshake. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"That was really good. You been practising?" He asked, raising an eyebrow before pushing back his unruly wavy hair with a strong hand.

"Please," Kristen Gregory smiled, "I could beat you yesterday and I can beat you today."

"Look, babe, I forgot to mention…I can't come over for dinner tonight. Some other night?"

The smile dropped from her face. "Josh! I told my father about your coming tonight. What other plans do you have?"

"I'm going out with some friends," Josh smirked, and in his smirk is a hidden message, like he knew something she didn't.

"Spill?"

"Derrick's back. We're hanging out."

If there was anything in the world to make a girl's heart start racing – and not in a good way – it's mentioning someone from the past. Someone dangerous. Someone attractive and horrible. Someone like Derrick Harrington.

"What the fuck, Josh? We all know what Derrick did. Why are you still friends with him?" Kristen asked, a pit in her stomach.

"Kristen, I don't believe he's a bad guy. Why would he do it? There was never any reason…or evidence," Josh replied, both were unsmiling.

"He tried to kill Massie. You heard it from her very mouth. Are you saying you don't believe her?" Her voice was full of shock and horror.

"Babe, don't get like that. We all knew Massie loved stories," He leant forward in an attempt to kiss Kristen, but she turned her face away.

"Fuck off," she said quietly.

"What the fuck? I thought you guys weren't even friends anymore," Josh spat, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

Massie wasn't even here, yet she still held some sort of power over his girlfriend. He remembered the freshman days of high school, when Massie was queen and he was just another pawn in her games, forced into dating Alicia when he was in love with Kristen. All because of her games of loyalty. And now, nearly 2 year later, her presence was still here, still trapping all the people he cared about.

"We're not. But if you think I wasn't going to care when you started hanging out with some criminal you're wrong," His girlfriend was as equally mad as he was.

"Why do you care so much? Derrick's fine. He's sane. He's back from wherever the fuck Massie Block sent him and everything's going to be okay!" Again, he was pushing back his locks, which from experience told Kristen he was getting angry.

"Fuck you," she hissed and stalked off the court.

* * *

><p>Alicia Rivera lowered herself into the seat opposite from her best friend, her copper eyes blinking in concern for the girl. Massie's eyes were swollen and red from sleepless nights. Her mouth was pulled in a taut sullen line. Her long sleeved t-shirt was pushed up a bit, revealing a long silvery scar that was puckered and looked extremely painful even after recovering for nearly a year and a half. Her heart pounded in sadness for Massie, but she kept her aloof expression upon her features. Massie hated weakness in herself or others. She would not take kindly to Alicia's pity.<p>

"God, are they going to let me out of this crazy hospital or what?" Massie asked, picking at her nails.

Swallowing her fear and concern Alicia let out a bark of harsh laughter, "Jesus, we all know you're only here because your parents are too busy fucking over each other to deal with you. You should come live at mines."

"I wish. God, will they ever get a clue?" A mean sneer etched itself across her face.

Alicia just nodded, feeling pity in her stomach. Poor Massie had been there for nearly 2 years. Alicia didn't know if it was reverse if she'd able to handle it. Probably not; Massie Block had always been the strongest out of their group.

And the one that manipulated, back stabbed and hurt others – but who was counting sins anyway?

As Massie finished her coffee Alicia clicked through her phone and checked her most recent message. She almost threw up when she opened the attachment.

A picture of a boy she never thought she'd see again showed up on the screen. A boy with a smile of pure agony and eyes that screamed with revenge. Derrick Harrington was on the screen, going in for a handshake with Joshua Hotz, her ex-boyfriend. Derrick Harrington was back.

An anonymous number had sent the picture, along with an ominous text message.

_"He's back, have fun."_

Her copper eyes reached up to meet Massie's own amber ones.

Derrick Harrington should never have come back.

* * *

><p>"Seriously if you don't go your Godzilla girlfriend is going to show up and demand my head on a stake," Dylan Marvil laughed at her own description.<p>

Cameron Fisher rolled his eyes before stealing another sip of Dylan's coffee. Dylan was always at the local coffee store, trying to find exciting new flavours. He particularly liked this one – pumpkin with raspberry and vanilla. It was odd but pleasant.

"I shouldn't have to choose between my girlfriend and my best friend," Cam whined as Dylan snatched her coffee back.

"Well too bad _Claire-bear_ doesn't agree," Dylan exaggerated his nick name for his girlfriend, Claire. She smirked at him before grabbing his iPhone that rested on the table between them.

Dylan proceeded to scroll through his text messages, reading the most recent ones from Claire which were all sent within a 5 minute time span. There were 3 messages.

"Cam where are you? I'm going crazy!" Dylan mimicked Claire's high pitched voice. "Seriously! You are almost ten minutes late! Hey, what time were you supposed to meet her at?"

"At 2," Cam said glumly.

"It's one thirty. How are you almost ten minutes late? God, she's crazy," Dylan laughed, tossing his phone back at Cam.

Cam leaned on his elbows and looked her straight in her eyes. "Can I ask something serious?" His light mannered voice had change to deeper and mysterious. Dylan nodded. "Why aren't you and Claire friends anymore?"

"People change, Cameron," her voice became steely, "just like you should change your shirt. You've got a coffee stain."

He rolled his eyes. Dylan was never going to give him a non-cryptic answer. He should have learned his lesson eons ago, but he still asked out of fascination and wonder. How did five girls go from being the best friends who shared everything to strangers who acted like they never cared?

"Okay, but is it just me or did I hear that Derrick Harrington was actually back in town?" Dylan asked.

Cam's eyes widened, "What?"

"I heard from Olivia," Dylan shrugged.

"Wow…that's crazy. Didn't he try to off," he paused, as if looking for courage, "Massie?"

The girl with the blazing red hair across the table from him nodded. Twirling a strand between her thumb and index, she absent mindedly drifted off. Sometimes Dylan did this when she was nervous or thinking too hard. Cam took this as a sign to leave. He could read her that easily. Dylan was easily his best friend and he loved her.

"See you, Dyl, try not to think so hard," he winked as he left the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Claire, I'm here," Cameron said as he pushed open Claire's apartment door.<p>

His angelic girlfriend was sitting at the table, a frown furrowed in her brows. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend. Claire was clingy, but she had to be in order to stop Dylan from stealing Cam like every other boy Claire had had before. She knew of the strong relationship Cam and Dylan had and them spending every minute alone was bound to make her boyfriend stray. And she could not have that.

"Cam, I was so scared!" Claire blubbered, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled, resting his chin on top of her head. He stood a good foot above her, not like with Dylan who was almost eye to eye with him.

"Babe, why are you so scared?" He asked, leading her to the table and gently settling her down.

"He's back," Claire said, actual anguish in her eyes. She was terrified of him.

"Who?"

"Derrick Harrington."

"What?"

"I got a text. I don't know what it means," Claire sobbed, handing over her phone.

Cam opened the text and read it. _Have fun_? He opened the attached file and his eyes widened. A picture of Derrick and Joshua Hotz filled the screen. Derrick was no longer the skinny 15 year old he had been nearly two years ago. He was now built and muscular, his hair was short, and his acne had cleared up. But it was his eyes which made the most impact to Cam.

They were filled with revenge.

* * *

><p>The phone rang with audacity at 3 in the morning, causing a sleepy Massie Block to be awakened. As if she had actually been sleeping. Massie never slept anymore. Nights at a creepy hospital were worse than the mornings. Instead she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep when the watchmen made his rounds.<p>

She rolled to her side and looked at the caller ID. Her left eye twitched as she read the name of a person who had not contacted her in over a year. Kristen Gregory. What did she want at freaking 3 am in the morning? Massie hesitated before accepting the call.

"Hello Kristen," her voice was calm and collected.

"Massie?" Ah, Kristen's voice was just as timid as she remembered if not more so. Maybe she thought Massie would sound crazy.

"How are you?" Massie asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great, why would I not be?"

"Because Derrick's back?"

"What?" Massie nearly shouted, holding back her emotions.

"He's back, Massie."

Massie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "That's impossible. Alicia would have told me."

"Well, she didn't. I'm telling the truth," Kristen murmured.

The amber eyed girl snapped her cell phone shut. She could tell Kristen was telling the truth. Some people never did change. But why hadn't Alicia told her? She had been sitting right there…

All of a sudden her phone buzzed in her hand. At three thirty in the morning all five of the girls – Dylan, Kristen, Massie, Alicia and Claire – all received the exact same text message from an anonymous number.

**"The Devil has a name, and it's Derrick Harrington."**

* * *

><p>(the result of watching too much pretty little liars also known as finishing the first season in two days)<p>

i probably shouldn't be starting new fics when i have old ones to finish but this just? i had to. i absolutely had to.


	2. Through the Notches in Your Spine

**_Through the Notches In Your Spine_**

_"Let go of me!"_

_A wrist was snatched back by the owner. A ring of red bruised flesh was the result of the hold. The girl knew she would have a bruise there in the morning, a bruise in the shape of Derrick Harrington's hand print. Massie straightened her back, keeping her arms crossed in front of her. _

_"Massie, you have to listen to me," the blond boy in front of her pleaded. _

_"Shut up," she spoke harshly, taking two steps back. _

_For the first time in her life, control did not belong to Massie Block. Instead a boy with broad shoulders, muscular arms and a tendency for violence had the control. And she had a feeling of fear that licked at her mind, leaving her in a cold sweat. Why had she even agreed to meet him there? They were in the middle of nowhere, a mile or two away from Westchester, in a dark forest at 2 in the morning. Massie hadn't brought a jacket, but the shivers she was getting were not from the cold – they were from the ominous boy in front of her. _

_Derrick swore, but didn't advance any closer. His voice dropped, "Massie, baby, you have to believe me, I…"_

_His voice trailed off, the distant sound of sirens piercing the air. His brown eyes dipped to face her amber ones. His tongue licked his lips, a nervous habit picked up from excessive lying, and his eyes were locked onto hers. Massie felt a tingle of control, just a little bit, being placed back into her hand. Her mouth spread in a vicious smirk. _

_"You really thought you could get away with all this?" Massie threw her head back and laughed mockingly._

_"Y-you promised me," Derrick was the furthest thing from laughing. His betrayed eyes searched her body language for any sign of mercy. There were none. He had expected none. _

_Massie laughed again and took a step towards him, "Evidently you forgot who you were talking to. I'd say you're about screwed, no?"_

_His hands reached for his pocket, the shell shocked look disappearing off his face. Instead hard lines replaced the innocent boyish ones. When had Derrick acquired such a new look? Was it when he'd had to defend himself countless times to Massie's veiled insults and sly digs about his family? Was it when she went for the jugular in battles between the two? _

_In the soft 2 AM light, the knife in his hand wasn't quite visible to Massie who was smirking across from him. _

_The only time Derrick ever liked Massie was when she had her guard down. _

_And he liked her very much at this time. _

* * *

><p>"You have to tell us, man, were there any girls or what?" Joshua asked, his eyes shining bright with inappropriateness.<p>

He bathed a fry in a bath of ketchup before popping it in his mouth. Well, now he knew what heaven was like. He hadn't had a fry in over two months, courtesy of anal Kristen telling him to eat healthy. He was a growing teenage boy and he'd be damned if he couldn't eat his favourite food. Of course he wasn't just defying Kristen's food logic, but her people logic as well.

She just couldn't get over what Derrick had supposedly done to Massie.

The boy he was questioning allowed a slow smile to cross his face. It was like he was more popular than ever, returning from his prison sentence. Everyone knew what had happened, and who had done it. But Derrick's name had never been released to the press due to him being underage.

"Don't tell us you had to resort to doing guys," Kemp snickered, as he adjusted his snapback in the edgy teenage boy way.

To the other boys Kemp's comment might have been a sly joke, but the glint in Kemp's eyes told a whole different story to Derrick. He knew the comment had been a dig at his family. Hmm, he wondered what Massie had been telling everyone. Swiftly he changed the subject.

"I'm not supposed to talk about that," he dismissed the boys hanging on his every word, and settled for a safer, but more dramatic topic. "How's the ice bitch?"

Josh and Chris exchanged looks. They both knew it would be inevitable to talk about Massie, but they hadn't expected Derrick to bring it up so soon.

"She's still at that mental institution," Chris finally said.

"Ah," Derrick didn't press, "and how's our favourite slut?"

"Alicia is…somehow less sluttier than usual. She's been very down low about her relationships," Josh said. He actually hadn't noticed the change in his ex-girlfriend until now.

"I'd bet she is," Derrick smirked.

The boys were all getting a feeling of fear building up in their spines. Derrick's tone was all knowing, omniscient, and down right scary. It was like he knew things they didn't and he was going to use those things for horrible reasons.

"Enough about them, tell me why Cammy boy isn't greeting me tonight."

Another look was exchanged. In all reality Cam really hadn't been the same since Derrick had left. He'd been withdrawn for a long time and had stopped hanging with the guys. He'd taken to only talking to two people: Claire and Dylan. It was almost hilarious that Derrick of all people was back, and Cam was still off in his own world.

"He has depression," Chris said.

"What the fuck, Chris?" Josh hissed.

"What? I diagnosed him, okay?"

"You always were a little nerd," Derrick's voice cut in bitingly and the two others stopped their bickering.

The moment passed, the deadly silence going on and on. Derrick stood up from his spot in the diner they were sitting in. He looked them all over with a menacing look before finding what he was looking for and nodding his head.

"I'm back. Enough of this shit, let's party tonight, okay?"

* * *

><p>"It's so good to see you!"<p>

A drunk Olivia Ryan plastered herself all over Cam, spilling her beer onto Dylan's newest wedge heels. Dylan winced as the beer seeped between her toes, the warm stickiness adding to her discomfort. Why had she let Cam drag her here? Why were they here in the first place? Oh yeah, because he'd knocked on her door earlier that day with a murderous look on his face and the urge to get drunk. She'd presumed it was a Claire thing.

"Hey, Olivia," Cam muttered and pulled back, "where are the drinks?"

"In the fridge! Don't you want to dance with me?" Olivia shouted.

Dylan could tell Cam was getting agitated with a drunken dumbass harassing him. She took it upon herself to step in.

"Hey, Olivia, I'll dance with you, 'kay?" Dylan said, letting a small smile grace her mouth.

Cam could tell he would be owing Dylan for a long time. He nodded his head before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Dylan alone with a very dumb and very plastered blonde. Who apparently liked dancing while under the influence.

She had underestimated the blonde however, who pulled her against her body and began to grind against Dylan. Her eyes were wide with shock, how much had this girl had to drink? Whooping crazily, Olivia managed to capture all the other party-goers' attention. Dylan felt crimson blush her cheeks, oh shite, she had to get out of there.

"You know, I have to pee," Dylan shouted over the music.

"Boo, you whore!" Olivia shouted louder.

Ducking her head, Dylan managed to untangle herself from Olivia and sneak off – not to the bathroom. She ended up in a hallway where the music wasn't blaring as much. God, she was sweating, her feet were killing her and she just wanted to go home and change. Her dress was a strapless emerald green that made walking extremely hard to do without popping a tit out. She obviously wasn't having a good time.

"Hey, Marvil."

The redhead looked up at the chilling voice. As she met his eyes, a shiver went down her spine, as if someone was sticking their fingers in the notches and forcing her to contort in fear. The rumours she had been hearing were true. Derrick Harrington was back in Westchester.

Forcing her back straight, she stared at him and attempted to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Hey Derrick!" She chirped.

A smile tugged at the corner of his serious mouth, "Avoiding me?"

"Nah, you caught me by surprise. Drunk Olivia just tried to fuck me," Dylan shrugged a shoulder.

"You're looking…well," he said, disregarding her story.

"I am doing well, thanks," her voice turned stiff.

"All thanks to me, huh?" Derrick's smile turned into a wide grin.

She thought he looked terrifying and he knew he was terrifying. Shark mouth about to eat his prey.

"All thanks to you," the words were whispered.

"Remember, you owe me, sweet Dylly," Derrick murmured before turning around and walking out of the hallway.

She stared at the ground, hating where she was and hating who she was. Dylan just wanted to turn back time to when they were young and innocent. She didn't want to change Massie and Derrick, for some odd reason she knew they'd end up right back here if she even tried. No, what she wanted to do in the past was to run away from the two most malicious people she'd ever known. Maybe if Dylan had been smarter back then, she would have realized the troubles they'd cause her.

Almost breathing again, her breath was stolen from her once again. Cam was running down the hallway to her, his voice contorted with rage. Obviously the drinking hadn't helped his problem.

"I saw Derrick come here, what did he want?" He panted, his eyes searching for Derrick as if he were hidden in the shadows.

"Nothing," she said, even though the lie left a bitter taste in her mouth, "he wanted nothing."

"What did he say to you?" Cam interrogated.

Dylan sighed, "He just wanted to know what was new."

The dark haired boy in front of her placed his forehead in his palm, leaning back against the wall. His Adam's apple bobbed anxiously in nervous swallows. This was the worst Dylan had ever seen him in, and this was because of Derrick.

She wondered what Derrick knew.

And she wondered what other secrets she and Cam hid from each other.

* * *

><p>It was raining and Alicia had no idea how she felt. Well, she felt confused, and worn out, and a little sad, but what was that feeling put together? She had no idea. Pulling her hood up, she rang the buzzer again, this time not even hope in her head. Finally she stopped and took a step back, letting a small tear grace the side of her face. What was the point? It was over.<p>

All because of Alicia the only person she'd ever love hated her. Fantastic.

The Rivera pulled out her phone and proceeded to call said person. They were number 1 on Alicia's speed dial, just like they were in her heart. Alicia took a deep breath as the phone call went straight to voicemail. She peered up the apartment condos and searched for the right one. The lights were on. No doubt about it, Alicia was being avoided.

"Hey," she sighed into her phone, "Harrington. Do you just…do you want to call me back? I love you. A lot. I need you."

And then she hung up and slide down the rainy brick wall. She was too tired to move, too sad to even do anything. The only thing she could do was breathe, and even that was hard. Her life was too fucked to handle, and she wanted to stop handling it.

She wanted to disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Well friends you might be asking yourselves "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" <strong>

**and its part of the suspense. Anyway heres a few replies to you fantastic people xx I honestly haven't felt this excited to write before, you guys are rocking so hard. Thank you so much for making writing this so much fun!**

Anonymous: _Thanks you're fantastic! i'm glad this fic makes you feel that way ahah. Well heres the update, so enjoy this chapter!_

Guest: _Thanks very much!, heres the second installment_

tyrells: _here you are! thank you so much for always leaving such great reviews. _

ethereals: _hey lily thanks for your feedback you're a fantastic pal_

Dead Angels Lie:_ I FEEL YOU SO HARDCOREE! Drown is pretty amazing and it's really different from other bmth stuff but its still fab. Did you notice 'the days are a death wish' are also by bmth? ahah make a ff account so we can fangirl over bands together!_

ThoseEvilDucks: _here's the update! Thanks very much for the compliments. loving the pen-name by the way, makes me wonder what you've experienced. _

PW: _Yo, i can't tell you the entire plot! it's part of the story - to try and figure out what exactly happened. thanks for dropping a review, hope you like this chapter!_


	3. The Crooked Young

**The Crooked Young**

2 YEARS EARLIER

May 23rd, 2012

Location: Westchester Police Station

_The balding man in front of Kristen Gregory coughed and wiped the accumulating sweat from his forehead. He eyed the young girl sitting in front of him who was not budging one word. This girl was sitting right in the way of his promotion and he'd be damned if he'd let her ruin all his hard work. Taking a deep sigh and trying not to twitch too much, he slammed a fist onto the wooden investigation table that kept him from throttling her. _

_"Ms. Gregory, I just need a few simple answers from you," he sighed._

_She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I've told you everything I know already," it was Kristen's turn to sigh._

_"Have you, have you really? You have grown up with this boy. If you are lying to me…he faces a long time in a reconciliation center," he said, taking a seat behind his desk. _

_"Would I lie to you?" She countered, raising the other eyebrow. _

_It had been hours since she'd been taken into custody by police, as she was Massie Block's best friend and she had known Derrick Harrington as well. She knew what she had seen. Massie's arm had been dripping with blood, dark and rust-like when Kristen had seen her. She was pale and half dead. Kristen had been afraid she was really dead. And Derrick – oh God had he ever looked cruel. He had been restrained by two guards, throwing himself viciously at Massie. _

_Kristen had never seen him like that before, spitting everywhere, calling Massie horrible names and saying horrible things. His right hand was dripping with blood – not his. And the officer next to him was grasping a clear plastic bag and it was enough to know that a knife of some sort was in there, covered in blood. Kristen had turned away, almost throwing up. _

_And he had finally snapped it seemed. _

_"Ms. Gregory…dare I say I believe you would."_

_Just as the officer opened his mouth to ask another question another man opened the interrogation room's door. He was out of breath, his eyes delighted. He was…happy. _

_"Sir, we've found something. About the Harrington boy," he said. _

_"What is it?" The officer asked. _

_Kristen looked between the two. The messenger's happy face dropped at the sight of her. He motioned for the officer to join him outside. _

_He didn't come back in for another two hours. _

* * *

><p>Alicia Rivera fidgeted beneath the table at a random café. She was nursing a hangover and drinking a glass of water with a lemon wedge inside. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and checked once again for a text or a call of any kind. Nothing. Ignored, again. Standing, she fished her purse from the space beside her and made to exit the booth, but movement from the front door caused her to freeze, mid step.<p>

She sat down again, clutching the purse to her chest, fearfully.

Seconds passed and it became clear that he was making his way to her booth, his eyes locked onto her. Derrick Harrington raised a hand as he neared, as in a chill, laidback greeting. His eyes of course, said differently. He was here for an interrogation and Alicia wasn't sure if she wouldn't crack.

"Stop calling," he hissed at her as he dropped into the seat opposite hers.

"I can't help it," she whimpered.

"Yes you can, or I will fucking tell everybody – all your friends – about this…_thing_," Derrick growled.

"You wouldn't," Alicia gasped. If anyone found out they would all shun her. She would lose her place in high society. She'd be a nothing, a nobody. Her secret – their secret – wasn't worth another finding out.

"I would. Now leave. And tell Cammy-boy to watch his fucking back," Derrick grinned, as a flustered Alicia hurried to gather her things, her fingers slipping multiple times before she had all her items.

She turned around to give him one last look. A look full of hatred. And he returned it.

By the time she had stumbled out the front door she was already sweating and panting. Her fingers fumbled for a cigarette and shook as she attempted to light it. She was well on her way to getting fucked up. A beep signalled her phone. She glanced at her new text, and dropped her cig.

"Derrick about to spill some secrets? Poor Alicia-poo." Read the unknown number.

The Spanish girl let out a shaky breath of cigarette scent. When the fuck had her life become so fucked up anyway?

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit," the redhead repeated as she stalked around her room, pulling on a pair of slacks and grabbing a random jumper off the ground. She smelled it, determined it was Cam's, and pulled it on. She was going to be late and she was going to smell like another boy and she was going to look fugly as hell on a date.<p>

Yeah, Dylan was going on a date. Her first date ever since the incident. And probably her last, judging by the way she looked and smelled.

She raced out of her room and rapped on her bathroom door. Her shower was on and she was going to kill that asshole.

"Cam! Get out of my bathroom you ass! I need to do my make up," she yelled, banging and rattling the door knob.

A bewildered Cam opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. Mm, Dylan was lucky, her best friend was a hunk, but she couldn't care about that right now. She pushed past him and began pulling out her make up, nearly stabbing herself in the eye with an eyeliner. She was hopeless.

"And, uh, where do you think you're going with my sweater?" Cam asked, raising an eyebrow that rested above his blue eye.

"On a date!" She replied, dusting blush onto her apples and blending. Damn, she was fast.

"A date, hm? With who?"

"Kemp Hurley, _Mom_," Dylan rolled her eyes. Sometimes her best friend was a little too controlling for her.

"What?!" Cam choked on nothing. He grabbed the banister for help, closing his eyes briefly.

She had already grabbed her bag and was out the door by the time he caught his breath and opened his mouth for a lecture.

Dylan hurtled down the stairs from her loft apartment, applying lip gloss to her mouth. If she ran she'd only be a little late. A small secret smile graced her lips as she thought about how Kemp had asked her out. She had been pouring over her summer reading list at the library when he'd come up behind her. He'd recognized one of the books and helped her find it. Then they'd gotten smoothies by the nearby smoothie shack, and the rest was history. He'd asked her out the next time he'd saw her using a smoothie. On the outside, in Sharpie, were the words: Go out with me?

God, what a romantic. And Kemp wasn't half bad looking either. She didn't even remember when Kemp was in her middle school classes and used to draw pictures of pigs and call them Dylan. She was convinced he'd out grown his ass-like behavior. Besides – how could someone_ that_ hot be that awful? He had to be different now.

He had to be.

* * *

><p>Watching his best friend zip out of the room, Cam staggered to the doorway, intent on stopping her from making one of the worst mistakes in her life. Well, all he succeeded was stubbing his toe on the door's edge.<p>

He limped back into the main room and grabbed his pants from the floor, groping wildly for his cell phone. Finally he found it. He had to warn Dylan somehow. Cam tried not to think about how weird this feeling was, calling someone when he was half naked. His best friend in fact.

"Hey, it's Dylan! I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message. Unless you're Cam. Then you can come over if you bring Chinese. BEEP."

Cam sighed at Dylan's voice recorder before leaving his message.

"Dylan? Please, it's Cam. Call me back as soon as you get this. Kemp is Chris' friend. Chris _Plovert_."

* * *

><p>Silky dark hair framed a face Massie Block thought she'd never see again. It had been two years, and the girl in front of her, in a set of scrubs, with a fake name stuck across her chest had aged well. Her green eyes lit up with mischief and her apple shaped lips smiled unnervingly at Massie. Her skin was clear and milky – obviously she hadn't been spending much time outdoors.<p>

"Scared?" Layne Abeley whispered to Massie who had just woken up.

Massie was dreaming. There was no way. There was no way Layne of all people was standing in front of Massie. It was impossible.

"I have got to hand it to you, Massie. Well fucking played. Imagine how I must have felt when I woke up in the hospital. Imagine the utter humiliation I was slammed with when I realized I had fallen for your stupid tricks yet again. And guess who's back! I am. And I'm going to make the next few years of your sorry life miserable," Layne cackled.

She moved closer, stilettos click-clacking against the hard floor. A small smile (shark alert) fell across her face. Massie slammed her back up against the bed rest. This was real. Layne was in her room. Layne Abeley. Dead Layne was back from the dead. Dead Layne was back to haunt Massie for her past sins.

"I know what happened with Derrick," Layne leaned in, "You better watch your back, bitch."

Layne threw out an arm and smacked a glass of water onto the ground. Glass shattered, echoing around the room. She laughed again, throwing her head back, showing off those white teeth. Massie shrank against the head board, gasping in air as much as she could get. She was hyperventilating and all of a sudden she wasn't. Everything was foggy. And she was closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Massie awoke in a fit of terror, ringing her emergency bell. Her eyes scoped around the room. Nothing, no glass, no Layne. But she remembered it so clearly. Layne was back.<p>

"Hello?" A cranky care-taker entered the room.

"Did I have any visitors?" Massie asked, sitting up and wiping away the cold sweat that gathered on her forehead. "Visitors! Did anyone named Layne come here? Layne Abeley?"

"Um, no, honey," the care-taker said and when Massie had nothing to say to that she walked away.

God, was she really going crazy now? Was she going to kick it anytime soon? Would she be locked up for forever?

She laid there for what seemed like a long time, unmoving and just thinking about her past and Layne. Everything was so fucked up now that Derrick was back. Her heart beat thumped uncomfortably in her chest as she thought of Derrick. He was so different now… Massie sat up and took a few deep breaths, her knees tucked in to her chest. Finally she decided she needed to stop imagining things. Layne was gone. Layne would never be coming back. She placed her feet gingerly onto the ground and swore.

Pain flew up her leg and she pulled up her leg. There, embedded in the pad of her feet, was a shard of glass, surrounded by crimson ribbons of blood.

* * *

><p>tHIS CHApter makes me feel gross and it makes you ask a lot of questions and i screwed up with my caps lock at the beginning of the sentence so don't mind me. its been a while and i've been trying really hard to write this and its just hard lol i tried yoloi literally cannot write angst anymore ALL I CAN DO IS FLUFF AND also i lost my frigging library book because my parents recycled it by against so i'm dead.<p>

Some Replies:

Anonymous: _Um, Derrick scares the shit out of everyone let's be honest here ahah! Yes more questions will be asked then answered (probably). And uh i made an attempt to update 'soon'. sorry, but i hope you enjoy this chapter!_

devils and angels: _HI! thanks for the feedback lovely heres an update of a mediocre chapter yay. i'm so glad you're deciding to write your own please post it up soon so i can review it and love it! _


End file.
